The Red Sun Meets the Shadowed Shinobi
Twas a beautiful day in the Land of Fire. The sun shined down upon the lands, showing highlights of the world's most beautiful attractions and creatures. Out to the many creatures, there was one that stuck out the most. With her fine silky red hair, marvelous hour glass framed curvature with equal amounts of bosom and rump. She was absolutely stunning to everyone who laid eyes upon her. Many men desired her, as well as the women who wanted to be her. It was quite the typical summer day. The weather was warm and there would be no need for such fitted winter attire. Today her causal wear consist of a pair of waist fitting brown colored shorts that stopped just below her mid thighs, a beige sleeveless shirt held together with a large brown which hugged her thin waist. She was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Of course a women of her position in the village she'd usually be on duty. But with her charismatic personality and persuasive suggestion she was able to get the Hokage to agree to her terms for same vacation time. "Ah. So beautiful." She cooed while walking down the streets swaying her lively women hips. Men stopped and stared as she walking pass them, partially drooling at the sight of her. She glanced, parting her lips to say, "Hello boys." Making their hearts melt by the softness of her voice. "I wonder... Where shall I eat today?" She whispered, judging between two of her favorite places. Eventually, she chose her lesser favorite the two, walking in she was casually greeted by the waitress before taking her seat. Immediately as the woman entered the restaurant, her curvaceous figure drew the attention of everyone—man and woman alike—to her gorgeousness. That bright, flowing, red hair that swung about carelessly as she strutted across the marble floors of the restaurant, and ocean, blue eyes that contrasted. As the hokage’s second hand, Shikaniku had not missed the woman’s entrance. In fact, he had noticed it far quicker than any other person had; he was trained to see faster, to perceive better than any other ninja. It was the reason he was so equipped for war and to be the hand to the fire shadow. He was far above the average ninja. Why didn’t he approach her at first? Simple. Shikaniku was a man of timing. Approaching her as soon as she entered would have been quite…desperate, and he was a far cry from such a thing. He waited in the shadows, just as his epithet suggested, simply watching. “Sir,” a waitress called out, handing him the check. Before soon, she gasp: “You’re—“ His hand rose up ever so slightly, shushing the whispers of the woman. “Can I have my check please?” The waitress spared no second, as she darted towards the register and pulled his price. Within a short few moments, she had returned. “I-I” she spoke softly, “Gave you a small discount?” Shikaniku smiled and expressed his gratitude, “Thank you so much. You’re such a sweetheart.” Paying the woman, the Nara stood up and stepped towards the door. “Sir, if you’re free any time I’d love for us to…” her voice drained out in the background as the man approached the red haired woman. Over the course of her time in the restaurant, she had managed to ignore and throw off anyone who dare lay eyes upon her. Shikaniku knew how to deal with women like this. Or rather, he knew ESPECIALLY knew how to deal with women like this. “Ah, I see that Konoha’s most beautiful Jonin has decided to grace the world with her presence. It’s a pleasure as always, Senjo-sama,” Shikaniku’s voice wisped through the chatter of every other in the restaurant. Within moments, he stood before the red haired Kunoichi, bearing a casual smile.